


Simon Snow and Basilton Pitch - A collection of drabbles

by Phoenixnotfelix



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlets, Gen, Human Baz, Kid Fic, M/M, kid!baz, kid!simon, these are a mess, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixnotfelix/pseuds/Phoenixnotfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of super short, unedited drabbles that are the result of 4am ramblings and half ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, so I found this Baz ficlet in the notes on my phone from Valentine’s Day and even though it’s unfinished and unedited I thought I’d share it here, Snowbaz if you squint (not even it’s very obvious lmao) xo

It’s always been about the fire for Baz  
He flirts with it constantly  
His magic is the striking of a match  
Sometimes as he casts his spells he closes his eyes and sees his mother so clearly, eyes intent on his as the match cracks against the tinderbox in her hands and a tiny resilient flame is born  
The fire reflects in her dark eyes  
He knows that this is why the fire doesn’t scare him  
Even after it became his biggest threat  
Even after it embodied the person he simultaneously loved and was most terrified of in the world


	2. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote in response to the thought “I wonder if Simon found out that the Mage was his father after he died” and then “oh god no I hope he never finds out”  
> Unedited and unfinished xo

Baz prays to God that Simon never finds out that the Mage truly was his father   
Although he knows that Simon has always wished for it to be true, somehow Baz thinks that knowing it is will be much much worse   
He does his best not to speak ill of him in front of Simon   
The Mage had ordered the attack of his mother, he’d left Simon alone, to starve during breaks at Watford, and then he’d used him as some sort of super soldier for eight long years, had stolen his childhood, his chance at a real family   
Simon had lived in constant fear of disappointing the Mage, would do anything to please him   
And what did he get in return? Pitiful scraps of affection and pride   
No wonder Simon was so damned kind all the time

But baz can’t hate the Mage completely, he feels guilty for it, but Crowley help him, if it weren’t for him, Simon never would have existed  
So perhaps the old man did one thing right in his life


	3. Mortal Enemies

Basilton bit into the boy’s arm, blunt baby teeth clamping down   
Simon gasped welty, his eyes filling with tears from shock and pain   
“You going to go running to mummy then?” Baz mocked   
Simon felt his cheeks redden in anger and the other boy had barely any time to prepare himself before the attack

Baz wasn’t sure why, but it was the most fun he’d had in his life


End file.
